Un pirata honrado
by sagawinchester
Summary: El Marcela sigue su curso rumbo a Liverpool, pero en el camino se topa con las velas negras del temible Walrus. El capitán Flint se apodera de su cargamento de canela mientras que Billy Bones encuentra algo más valioso que el oro en el camarote del capitán: una joven de familia noble llamada Louise Wilmer, quien preferiría morir antes que verse rodeada de piratas. BillyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hermoso fandom de Black Sails 7u7 Es un gusto por fin escribir algo de esta serie, aunque sea una historia cortita (4 capítulos). Me inspiré para hacer algo romántico que involucrara a Billy Bones, ese dios griego que el cielo nos ha regalado.**

 **Los personajes de Black Sails no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jonathan E. Steinberg y Robert Levine.**

 **UN PIRATA HONRADO**

 **Capítulo uno: El cargamento del Marcela.**

Finalmente, después de varias semanas de rastrear el Marcela por las aguas del Caribe, la embarcación se presentaba ante ellos como un espejismo. La silueta era casi etérea, lo cual probablemente se debía al cansancio, el tedio y a la insolación de los tripulantes de cubierta.

Billy Bones, cumpliendo diligentemente su deber como contramaestre, sacó el catalejo y lo apuntó directamente hacia su Parnaso, Paraíso, o cualquier otro mote que se le quisiera asignar a su sueño realizado. El Marcela era la respuesta a sus preguntas; era las monedas de oro que pronto resonarían gustosas en los bolsillos de los piratas, esperando a ser gastadas en el burdel más cercano; era el calmante que los tripulantes necesitaban para dejar de planear motines en contra del capitán con el fin de destituirlo de su puesto, pues Flint había probado una vez más que sabía lo que hacía, a pesar de los inconvenientes del último viaje, y si bien el tesoro del Urca de Lima tardaría un poco más en llegar, sobrevivirían holgadamente unas cuantas semanas una vez que llevaran el cargamento de canela a Nueva Providencia para venderlo.

El capitán Flint salió de su camarote y se acercó a Billy, que estaba en la cubierta de proa. La voz de que habían alcanzado al Marcela se había esparcido como una niebla venenosa y no tardó demasiado en llegar a oídos del pelirrojo. Billy le entregó el catalejo y esperó a que el capitán hiciera lo suyo.

-Es él –dijo Flint devolviéndole el aparato a Billy-. A toda marcha. Cuando nos acerquemos, icen la bandera negra. Si se rinden, los abordamos, si deciden pelear, abran fuego y húndanlos después de tomar el cargamento.

-Sí, capitán –respondió Billy. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a gritar las órdenes a la tripulación. El Walrus bajó las velas para aprovechar el buen viento que hacía en el mar y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el infortunado Marcela.

Billy esperaba que se rindieran sin pelear. Era una lástima que tanta gente tuviera que morir cada que robaban mercancía, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba en la naturaleza de los piratas pelear hasta la muerte y ser sanguinarios, así como estaba en la naturaleza de los ingleses defender su honor a cualquier costo.

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca como para leer el nombre del Marcela pintado en la popa sin necesidad de usar el catalejo, Billy ordenó que izaran la bandera negra. El Marcela trató de seguir su rumbo aumentando la velocidad y desviándose ligeramente hacia el Oeste para aprovechar las corrientes de aire y así alejarse de su destino, pero era una pelea inútil contra el Walrus, el cual iba impulsado por el viento y la codicia de los piratas, así como por su sed de sangre.

Las compuertas de los cañones se abrieron y éstos fueron cargados, esperando la señal de Billy. El Walrus alcanzó al Marcela y mantuvo el curso, esperando una respuesta. Billy pudo ver que los tripulantes corrían por la cubierta de un lado a otro, ora discutiendo, ora bajando las velas del mástil central, pero al final, lo único que pudieron hacer fue izar la bandera blanca de rendición. Billy suspiró aliviado y el Walrus se posicionó al lado del Marcela, listo para abordarlo una vez que las planchas estuvieran en posición.

-Tomen el cargamento del polvorín –exclamó Billy desenvainando su espada del cinturón y con la pistola en la mano derecha-. Sin violencia, el Marcela ya se rindió.

Los piratas del Walrus se quejaron por las órdenes, pero obedecieron. El capitán Flint permaneció en su camarote mientras sus hombres se apoderaban de la canela. Había empezado, junto con el señor Dufresne, a hacer cuentas para cuando llegaran a Nassau. Mientras tanto, Billy Bones abordó el Marcela y con la ayuda de los piratas, cercaron a los marineros en el centro de la cubierta.

El capitán del Marcela era un hombre llamado George Wilson, sexagenario, chaparro y regordete. La expresión de desafío no abandonó su semblante en ningún momento. Vio a Billy con odio, pero no hizo amago de atacarlo o de iniciar una revuelta. Una vez que se encontró atado con el resto de su tripulación, mantuvo la cabeza erguida con orgullo. Billy notó, sin embargo, que su mirada viajaba nerviosamente de los piratas a la puerta de su camarote.

.

.

Cuando el contramaestre del Marcela avistó al Walrus, una extraña sensación lo invadió de pronto. No eran aguas comerciales, y sin embargo, había otra embarcación acercándose a ellos, primero lentamente y luego a toda velocidad.

-Capitán, un barco viene hacia nosotros. No tiene insignia ni bandera inglesa.

El capitán Wilson tomó el catalejo y observó el Walrus con expresión indescifrable. Pasados unos segundos, dio la orden de que aumentaran la velocidad.

-¿Cree que sean piratas? –Preguntó el contramaestre, ligeramente angustiado.

-Es probable, estas aguas están infestadas de piratas y mercenarios. De hecho, empezaba a parecerme extraño que no nos hubiéramos encontrado con ninguno en una semana.

-¿Qué sugiere, capitán?

-Nos alejaremos hacia el oeste, si nos siguen, entonces asumiremos que quieren abordarnos.

-¿Podremos vencerlos?

El capitán volvió a mirar por el catalejo y estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cuando el Walrus izó la bandera negra. Retrocedió unos pasos en automático y le entregó el catalejo al contramaestre.

-Reconozco esa insignia –exclamó con voz tan débil que se confundió con las olas que golpeaban la embarcación-. ¡A toda velocidad! –Gritó.

El contramaestre no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más. Los marineros corrieron en todas direcciones mientras acataban las órdenes, pero por más que el Marcela aumentó los nudos, el capitán contempló a su temible adversario con el rostro pálido. Una serie de cavilaciones después, ordenó izar la bandera blanca.

-¿Capitán? –Había incredulidad en la voz del contramaestre.

-¡Icen la maldita bandera blanca! –Repitió, enfurecido, al ver que sus órdenes estaban siendo cuestionadas. Y mientras el contramaestre cumplía lo dicho, una angustia lo embargó de pronto al recordar que llevaba un cargamento mil veces más valioso que la canela, y que el remitente estaría dispuesto a tomar su vida si le fallaba con la entrega.

En ese punto, el ataque del Walrus le era completamente insignificante. Corrió a su camarote mientras su gente se resignaba al imperioso destino que los azoraba.

La joven que ahí lo esperaba interrumpió su lectura al verlo entrar con aire tumultuoso y lleno de nerviosismo. Sus orbes amielados lo interrogaron y esperaron con una calma digna de una señorita a que le comunicara a qué se debía el alboroto en la cubierta del Marcela.

Wilson cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla que daba al mar, viendo que el Walrus estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Tenemos problemas.

Louise Wilmer, que así se llamaba la muchacha, lo miró con extrañeza, luego con pánico y finalmente con sosiego.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Piratas –se limitó a responder el capitán.

Louise Wilmer palideció y cerró el libro en su regazo. Se puso de pie y se movió con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

-¿Es posible? ¿Es realmente posible que sean piratas? –El capitán asintió-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Rendirnos –respondió Wilson con una calma catastrófica, como si se encontrara en el ojo de un huracán.

-¿Rendirnos?

-No podemos contra ellos. Se trata del Walrus, el barco liderado por el capitán Flint.

La joven contuvo la respiración al escuchar eso. Había escuchado una o dos historias de ese tal capitán Flint cuando estaba en Liverpool. No se trataba del hombre más cruel del mundo, pero era un pirata en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si fijaba la vista en un objetivo, peleaba a muerte hasta conseguirlo.

-Pero mi padre…

-Su padre me dio órdenes concretas de llevarla de regreso a Liverpool, sana y salva. Es por eso que nos rendiremos sin pelear, les daremos la mercancía sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Y eso será suficiente?

-Confío en que una vez que se apoderen de la canela nos dejarán tranquilos.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Creo que Flint es un hombre razonable.

-Es un pirata. ¿Qué haré si decide llevarme?

-No hará tal cosa. He venido a pedirle que se oculte en el armario hasta que todo esto termine.

-¡Ocultarme en el armario! –exclamó la joven, alarmada-. Señor Wilson, lo que me pide es arriesgado. Si uno de esos hombres…uno de esos…piratas...entrase aquí, mi destino estaría sellado.

-La canela está en el polvorín, no tienen nada que hacer en el camarote –replicó Wilson, aunque sus palabras ni siquiera lograban tranquilizarlo a él-. Todo terminará antes de que se dé cuenta –agregó con un intento de sonrisa, pese a encontrarse entre la espada y la pared.

La joven Wilmer asintió aunque sin estar muy convencida del plan. El capitán la guió hasta el armario que estaba a su derecha, el cual estaba lleno de libros, sábanas y otros artículos personales, luego cerró con llave y se la colgó al cuello.

-No haga ruido. Vendré por usted una vez que se vayan.

Y dicho esto salió del camarote y se unió a su tripulación a tiempo para ver al Walrus posicionarse a su lado y extender las planchas para abordarlos.

Mientras tanto, Louise tomó un par de inhalaciones y trató de contener el temblor en su cuerpo. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía desmoronarse a la primera de cambios. Ahora sólo restaba esperar un milagro.

.

.

Billy se paseó por la cubierta observando detenidamente a los marineros del Marcela. Entre los dichos, no parecía que hubiera alguien que quisiera pelear, todos estaban sumidos en una especie de estupor mientras los piratas saqueaban su barco.

Billy se acercó a Wilson y se agachó a un lado para hablarle, pero antes guardó la pistola y envainó la espada.

-¿Es usted el capitán?

George Wilson asintió sin dejar de lado su odio hacia el joven corsario.

-Fue inteligente izar la bandera blanca –prosiguió Billy-, no quería verme en la necesidad de derramar sangre inocente.

El capitán Wilson tuvo que admitir que aquel joven rubio era distinto al resto de los piratas con los que se había topado. De haber sido otro, probablemente los habrían atacado con los cañones y posteriormente con las espadas hasta asegurarse de no dejar a nadie con vida. Vio una vez más hacia la puerta de su camarote y Billy siguió la línea de su mirada, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

-Sospecho que hay algo que no me está diciendo, capitán.

Wilson tragó saliva, pero trató de serenarse para no mostrar sus emociones. Volvió a levantar la barbilla en señal de orgullo y carraspeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-El cargamento de canela está en el polvorín, eso es lo único de valor a bordo del Marcela. Eso y, por supuesto, mi vida y la de mi tripulación.

Su voz tembló al final y Billy sonrió de lado.

-Es usted muy amable al decirme exactamente en dónde está el cargamento, pero, si no le molesta, le echaré un vistazo a su camarote; debo registrar todo.

El capitán quiso replicar pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no sería prudente. Mientras más trabas le pusiera, mayor sería su curiosidad y mayores las probabilidades de que encontrara a la joven Louise. Lo vio caminar hacia el camarote e intercambió una mirada de angustia con el contramaestre.

Billy abrió la puerta lentamente, en caso de que se tratara de una trampa. Su vista barrió la habitación y después se relajó al ver que no había nada de qué temer. Se acercó al escritorio y revisó los diarios del capitán que estaban encima, así como su itinerario, pero ya que habían tomado la carga no les sería de mucha ayuda. Había también artefactos de medición y unas cuantas monedas de oro. Era como un premio, un pequeño bono esperando a ser reclamado, pero Billy Bones no era un hombre codicioso. Tomó el oro con el único propósito de entregárselo al capitán para que el señor Dufresne se encargara de la repartición. Estaba seguro de que la canela sería una remuneración más que provechosa una vez que la vendieran en Nassau, pero en esos días de escasez no estaba de más ser precavido.

Estaba a punto de salir del camarote cuando un objeto saltó a su vista. Era el libro que Louise Wilmer había estado leyendo. Era _Romeo y Julieta_ , de Shakespeare. Billy lo hojeó distraídamente y trató de imaginarse a aquel capitán rechoncho y anciano enfrascado en una lectura del romance prototípico más famoso de la literatura.

No pudo. La imagen era demasiado absurda y un tanto grotesca. Dejó el libro en su lugar y, en la calma de aquella habitación, alcanzó a escuchar el crujido de las tablas del piso. Al principio creyó que se trataba de los piratas cargando la canela en el Walrus a través de las planchas, pero el sonido se había escuchado demasiado cerca como para provenir de afuera. Se asomó bajo la cama y bajo el escritorio, y no encontró nada. Entonces su mirada se posó en el armario. Se acercó y jaló la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Era probable que el capitán escondiera ahí su caja fuerte o tal vez información sobre otro cargamento en la cercanía, lo cual sería bastante conveniente. Recordó haber visto al capitán ligeramente nervioso cada que veía la puerta del camarote, así que decidió llegar al fondo del asunto.

Regresó con la tripulación y se acercó al capitán Wilson para hablarle en confidencia, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, la delgada cadena semioculta entre el cuello de la camisa y la corbatilla, saltó a la vista. Billy la tomó y la contempló frente a sus ojos antes de que el capitán pudiera decir algo.

-Una llave es justo lo que estaba buscando –exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por favor –suplicó el capitán cuando vio que no había remedio, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y respiraba agitadamente-, sólo son mis cosas personales. Debo tenerlas bajo llave por seguridad.

Billy entrecerró los ojos y reprimió una sonrisa. Aquel anciano estaba poniendo mucho empeño en ocultar algo, lo que significaba que se trataba de algo tan valioso como para hacerlo suplicar pese a su actitud orgullosa de antes. Billy se levantó sin responder nada ni atender a sus súplicas y regresó al camarote. La llave entró sin problema en la cerradura y luego se oyó un chasquido.

Su asombro fue tal al abrir la puerta que se quedó sin habla. No se trataba de las cosas personales del capitán, ni siquiera de una caja fuerte o un costal repleto de oro; lo que había frente a él era una mujer, una muchacha, para ser más precisos. Tenía cabello luengo y rubio que caía enroscado por sus hombros y su espalda, y algunos mechones rebeldes que se salían de su peinado sencillo y enmarcaban su rostro. No era hermosa en extremo como el marcado estereotipo clásico de la mujer de su época, pero sus ojos color miel coronados con tupidas pestañas, las cejas fruncidas en medio, los labios sonrosados y tensos en una mueca de desaprobación y lo terso de su piel de mármol eran más que suficientes para considerarla atractiva.

Billy tenía la mente en blanco, porque lo último en lo que piensas durante un saqueo es en la oportunidad de encontrarte con una joven tal que tenga la capacidad de desarmarte con la pura apariencia. ¡Y aquella mirada mortal y en extremo severa! Billy tragó saliva pesadamente, considerando las probabilidades de que aquella señorita se pusiera agresiva de repente.

Cosa que, por fortuna para ambos, no sucedió. Y digo para ambos porque cualquiera que retara a Billy Bones con golpes no podía esperar un buen resultado, y por otro lado, Billy se dejaría poner aquella mano delicada encima sin siquiera mover un dedo para defenderse.

Pero vamos a ver ahora cuál fue la primera impresión que Louise Wilmer tuvo del joven corsario Billy Bones.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lou esperaba ver al capitán Wilson diciéndole que todo había salido bien y que podía salir, que no había peligro alguno, que los piratas habían tomado la canela y se habían alejado al momento. Pero el capitán Wilson aún se encontraba atado al mástil en medio de la cubierta con el resto de su tripulación.

Por lo tanto, lo que vio en aquella milésima de segundo en que la luz del camarote sustituyó los minutos de oscuridad en que se había visto envuelta, fue en extremo desconcertante.

Su primera reacción fue gritar, pero algo no terminaba de encajar en su mente. Aquel pirata, aquel ser lleno de maldad que había abordado el Marcela para robar su cargamento, no era lo que ella esperaba en base a las pocas referencias que tenía sobre aquella clase de criminales.

¡Ah, qué artístico aquel hipérbaton sobre la apariencia del mal! Si alguien le preguntara qué era lo que imaginaba al escuchar la palabra "pirata", Lou respondería, sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba de un hombre-bestia, grotesco de carnes, olor a podredumbre e inmundicias, cubierto de pólvora y sangre como si se tratara de un atuendo esencial, sin dejar de lado el cliché sobre los dientes negros o amarillentos, el parche en el ojo y la característica pata de palo como resultado de una fiera pelea por un tesoro escondido en una isla desierta.

¡Qué equivocada estaba la joven Wilmer sobre sus fantasías pueriles en contraste con la dura realidad! Billy Bones, aunque pirata, no cumplía con ninguno de esos parámetros tan injustamente atribuidos al canon de su clase. Era, pues, Billy Bones, un joven en sus tempranos veintes, de complexión alta y delgada tendiendo a la musculatura propia del arduo trabajo como navegante, de brazos luengos y hercúleos, cabello rubio y corto en aquella cabeza en extremo inteligente y deductiva, la piel tersa y blanca, aunque tostada por el sol.

Los topacios de Billy inspeccionaron a Lou con curiosidad y diversión, los cuales, al observar su cuerpo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, la pusieron del color de la grana. Lou carraspeó para retomar la compostura y alzó la barbilla con elegancia y orgullo para ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-El cargamento de canela está en el polvorín, pirata –exclamó con dureza.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios carnosos y sonrosados de Billy Bones, mostrando sus dos perfectas hileras de dientes blancos. Lou entrecerró los ojos con indignación.

-Creo que acabo de encontrar algo más valioso que la canela –respondió Billy con un tinte de seducción en la voz.

-Me temo que no estoy incluida en la mercancía –sentenció Lou.

-Eso se puede arreglar –respondió Billy-. Dejaremos que el capitán Flint lo decida.

-No será necesario, no tiene sentido capturarme, no tengo ningún valor, sólo soy la sirvienta.

Billy la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese atuendo? ¿No es un poco elegante para hacer la limpieza?

Lou forcejeó y se zafó de su agarre, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Le ruego que no me toque –exclamó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

La sonrisa de Billy se ensanchó al verse rechazado y sus ojos se posaron en el escote modesto pero pronunciado de la joven. Estiró la mano y con toda la confianza del mundo tomó la cadena de oro que se ocultaba entre sus blancos pechos.

-Esto es muy valioso para ser de una sirvienta. ¿Acaso lo robaste?

Lou le dio un manotazo y se cubrió con los brazos al tiempo que retrocedía sonrojada hasta las orejas. No sabía si le había ofendido más la mano traviesa de Billy o la insinuación de que era una ladrona. Escuchaba sus propios latidos en la oreja, como una banda de guerra que no le daba tregua. ¿Era su imaginación o la habitación había subido de temperatura súbitamente?

-No eres una sirvienta –dijo Billy al ver que no había respuesta.

Tomó una de sus manos y la inspeccionó frente a sus ojos unos segundos. Lou sintió un escalofrío en su espalda por el toque de sus manos ásperas en contaste con la suavidad de las suyas.

-Estas manos están demasiado cuidadas –dijo Billy-. Me atrevo a pensar que eres de la alta sociedad, tal vez incluso de la nobleza.

Lou palideció por sus palabras. La había descubierto. Aquel hombre acababa de revelar un secreto que se suponía que el capitán George Wilson mantendría hasta llevarla de regreso con su padre. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con aquel pirata, pues había demostrado ser muy inteligente y observador.

-¿Quién eres?

Lou no respondió. Su mente estaba hecha un nido de contradicciones. Si le decía que era hija de un noble era inevitable que se la llevara para después pedir un rescate a su padre. Samuel Wilmer no dudaría en pagar tal rescate, pero la sola idea de pasar quién sabe cuántos días rodeada de piratas la hizo estremecer. La última opción era, pues, mentir. Mentir como loca y ver si servía de algo.

-Mi nombre es Louise y me dirijo a Liverpool para trabajar como institutriz de una familia de clase media –respondió con la voz más firme que pudo-. El medallón fue un obsequio de mi padre.

Billy asintió. Aquella respuesta sonó convincente, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarlo.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa –Lou se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Aquel pirata no había aún terminado de insultarla! Era inaudito-. Tú vendrás conmigo, señorita institutriz.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte con un asqueroso pirata! –Gritó Lou con las mejillas rojas de cólera.

-¿Asqueroso pirata? Eso es lo más amable que he escuchado. Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres insultarme de verdad. Además, ¿crees que soy asqueroso? Espera a que veas al resto de la tripulación.

Billy la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera del camarote. Lou se resistió lo más que pudo, pero Billy no tuvo problema en cargarla en su espalda para facilitar el viaje.

-¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque, maldito pirata!

-Me llamo Billy Bones, no "pirata".

-¿Y se supone que es ahora cuando le digo que es un placer conocerlo?

-No lo sé, ¿lo es?

-¡No! ¡Le ordeno que me baje de inmediato, señor Bones!

-Puedes dejar las formalidades de lado, llámame Billy.

Sin más respuesta que una serie de gritos, golpes y pataleos por parte de la joven Wilmer, Billy Bones salió del camarote y se acercó a los prisioneros.

El error del capitán Wilson fue este:

-¡Señorita Wilmer! –Gritó al verla, su cara estaba enrojecida y sudorosa, de pronto parecía diez años más viejo.

-¿Wilmer? –Repitió Billy. El apellido le sonaba conocido.

-Por favor –suplicó el capitán con voz débil-, haré lo que sea. No se la lleven. Su padre los recompensará con creces.

-¿Una recompensa? Debo decir que esa es la comprobación que necesitaba. La señorita Louise es alguien importante, después de todo.

Louise Wilmer maldijo en voz baja. Aquel maldito pirata había descubierto su cuna noble, ya no había nada qué hacer.

Billy Bones se acomodó el cuerpo de la joven en la espalda y arrojó la llave a los pies de Wilson.

-Gracias por el botín, capitán.

Wilson gritó una serie de improperios que en vano sería plasmar en esta historia, pues probablemente sería repetitivo y tedioso. Billy Bones hizo oídos sordos y abordó el Walrus al tiempo que los piratas terminaban de cargar la canela.

Se retiraron las planchas, se levaron anclas, se bajaron las velas y el barco reanudó su curso rumbo a Nassau. El viento era favorable y adquirieron una velocidad de siete nudos en unos cuantos minutos. En tres o cuatro días por fin llegarían al puerto para gastar el oro a manos llenas en alcohol y prostitutas, como haría cualquier corsario de buena tala y mala muerte.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review :3 ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN PIRATA HONRADO**

 **Capítulo dos: Problemas en la cubierta.**

Lou Wilmer estaba conmocionada en aquel mar de rostros aterradores que la miraban de mil formas distintas, ya fuera lascivia, curiosidad u odio. Billy no se entretuvo con nadie, ni siquiera con el señor Gates para explicarle por qué llevaba cargando a una joven prisionera del Marcela.

Billy llamó a la puerta del capitán Flint y entró cuando éste lo indicó. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo por la ventana hacia la cubierta, satisfecho por el saqueo pero con tantos compromisos pendientes que no se permitió relajarse ni un momento, Cuando Billy se acercó, fue imposible no ver el bulto que llevaba a la espalda. Flint lo vio fijamente, pidiendo, o más bien exigiendo, una explicación inmediata.

Billy dejó a la joven en el piso y la tomó del brazo para que no se le ocurriera escapar. Luego la hizo sentarse frente a Flint.

-Louise Wilmer, viajaba con el capitán del Marcela.

Flint la observó de pies a cabeza y luego volvió la vista hacia Billy, claramente no complacido con la información que le estaba dando.

-¿Qué está haciendo en el Walrus?

-Pensé que podríamos pedir un rescate por ella –propuso Billy-. Si no me equivoco, es de cuna noble. Se dirigía a Liverpool.

-¿Quieres echarte a toda la armada inglesa encima? –el tono de Flint era terminante, casi molesto y de reproche.

Billy abrió la boca para responder pero Lou lo interrumpió.

-Le ordeno que me libere ya mismo, capitán.

Flint la fulminó con la mirada. Lou se sintió intimidada.

-No somos secuestradores –sentenció Flint dirigiéndose a Billy-, no voy a pedir un rescate por ella.

-Capitán, ¿cree que ignoro la situación en la que estamos? Hace semanas que intentamos localizar al Urca, y desde entonces nos hemos conformado con saqueos menores: tabaco, canela, azúcar. No podemos vivir de eso, se está corriendo la voz de que no hay suficiente dinero para pagarle a toda la tripulación. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que se arme una revuelta.

Lou alternaba la mirada de uno a otro lado. Flint estaba sopesando sus opciones, Billy esperaba una respuesta.

-Cuando lleguemos a Nassau decidiré qué hacer con ella. Mientras tanto, vigílala –dijo Flint dando por terminada la conversación.

Billy asintió. Levantó a Lou del brazo y salieron del camarote.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –cuestionó la rubia.

-La decisión del capitán Flint es incuestionable, pero no puedo tenerte vigilada, tengo muchos compromisos en el Walrus. Te llevaré a la cocina, ahí estarás a salvo con el señor Randall.

-¿A qué te refieres con "a salvo"?

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estás en un barco pirata. No durarás ni un día entre la tripulación, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Las mejillas de Lou se encendieron como dos fogatas, se zafó del agarre de Billy y se cruzó de brazos en medio de la cubierta, negándose a dar un paso más.

-No pienso quedarme en la cocina con ese tal señor Randall. No confío en él.

-Haces bien, no debes confiar en la tripulación. Son piratas, a fin de cuentas.

-Ni se te ocurra llevarme ahí.

-Es el lugar más seguro. Todos lo evitan porque nuestro cocinero está medio loco.

-¡Medio loco! ¿Cómo osas garantizar mi seguridad bajo el cuidado de un hombre que está medio loco?

Billy se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo garantizar nada.

-El capitán dijo que debías vigilarme, no abandonarme en la cocina.

-No voy a ser tu niñera.

-Por si no lo habías notado, no soy una niña.

Billy la vio lentamente de pies a cabeza, disfrutando el sonrojo que le causaba, y amplió su sonrisa, no dejando pasar la oportunidad de acercarse unos centímetros y hablarle directamente al oído para verla estremecerse.

-Créeme, es lo primero que noté cuando te vi.

Lou bufó molesta y se separó de él, notando los vellos erizados en sus brazos desnudos y en su nuca.

-Mi decisión está hecha. No bajaré a la cocina.

-De acuerdo, entonces te quedarás en el polvorín. Ya sabes, rodeada de camas, alcohol y piratas –jaló a Lou del brazo sin esperar respuesta, entonces acercó su nariz a su cabello y olfateó su fragancia-. Qué lástima, estoy seguro de que tu olor los volverá locos.

-¡Espera! –suplicó la joven forcejeando con el fuerte brazo de Billy-. No me lleves al polvorín.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, decídete ya: ¿la cocina o el polvorín?

Pero Lou no podía pensar con claridad. Sintió ganas de echarse a correr. El peligro la rodeaba a cada instante, no había un solo lugar en aquel inmenso barco en el que pudiera relajarse o sentirse segura. Billy Bones esperaba una respuesta, así que Lou se acercó a su cuerpo, empleando la artimaña más sucia que una señorita de su rango ni siquiera debería pensar.

-Prefiero quedarme contigo –respondió con voz suave, llena de insinuación.

Billy dejó escapar lentamente al aire de sus pulmones al notar su cercanía, sus suaves manos rodeando la suya, la calidez de su pecho apenas tocando su antebrazo, y la mirada penetrante y suplicante de esos ojos amielados y las cejas arqueadas.

Y es que Billy, al contemplar con detenimiento a la joven Louise, se sentía más esclavo que nunca de las malas pasiones y de la lujuria nata de un hombre. El olor de su piel y de su cabello inundaba sus fosas nasales, la delicadeza de su toque le enviaba una descarga por la espina dorsal, su mente revoloteaba con mil imágenes, todas ellas impuras, de Louise, de Louise sin ese vestido rosa palo con adornos de plata, de Louise debajo de las sábanas y de su propio cuerpo.

-Si te dejo quedarte a mi lado, no me estorbarás en mis labores –sentenció.

Lou asintió repetidas veces.

-De acuerdo –dijo Billy-. Andando.

Y en el camino por la cubierta hacia la popa, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era una mala idea. No para él, sino para Louise Wilmer. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistir ese cuerpo terso y delicado, o de saborear esos labios carnosos, o de enredar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras de oro? No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que Lou se acababa de meter en la boca del lobo, y lo había hecho voluntariamente.

Por desgracia para ambos, la noticia de que había una joven hermosa a bordo se esparció como la niebla. Lou tenía que soportar las miradas lascivas y gestos que le hacían los piratas, mientras que Billy, llámese caballerosidad, sentido común o lástima, se aseguraba de que ninguno de ellos le pusiera una mano encima. Cosa harto difícil, pues el hambre de carne femenina los tenía como locos, revoloteando alrededor como un montón de buitres.

Ya casi anochecía, el sol estaba a punto de tocar el agua en el horizonte, y Lou notó con algo de lástima que se encontraba hambrienta. No había querido decir nada por no molestar a Billy, pues aunque sospechaba que sus razones de tenerla a su lado eran distintas, no podía pasar por alto que la había mantenido a salvo de la tripulación. Pero Billy, tan observador como era, vio que Lou estaba encorvada y abrazándose a sí misma, con expresión de malestar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Lou asintió.

-Ven, te llevaré a la cocina. No puedo ofrecerte un banquete como al que seguramente estás acostumbrada, pero el señor Randall se asegurará de darte algo de puchero en un plato limpio. Y para beber, un vaso de aguardiente casero.

Por supuesto que aquello no sonaba delicioso, pero no podía esperar nada mejor tratándose de un barco pirata en medio del océano.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, más de alguno levantó la vista para encontrarse con la curiosa pareja. Billy siguió caminando como si nada pasara, y Lou se mantuvo a su lado, cuidándose de todos los cuerpos que su vestido rozaba al pasar por el estrecho comedor lleno de mesas y barriles que servían de asientos.

Billy la dejó para ir por la comida, y esos treinta segundos a Lou le parecieron tan largos como un siglo. Escuchaba sus propios latidos retumbando en sus orejas, el sudor frío le cubría la piel como una película y sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La voz de Billy la sobresaltó, y tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar la tranquilidad.

-Creo que este ambiente no es bueno para ti –respondió el joven pirata.

Lou no respondió. Se hundió en su asiento, contemplando el plato de puchero que tenía enfrente. Parecía más bien una masa viscosa del color del vómito, y el olor no era mejor. Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que taparse la boca para no devolver el desayuno, si es que no estaba digerido ya.

Billy apartó el plato a tiempo.

-¡Oye! Si no lo quieres sólo dilo. Un plato de puchero es sagrado, sobre todo cuando la comida escasea tanto.

-No puedo comer eso –dijo Lou con voz débil, su piel estaba tan amarilla como la cera.

-Es lo único que hay –respondió Billy.

Lou tomó la cuchara y observó el dudoso contenido, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco y volvió a alejar el plato de sí. Billy suspiró y lo recogió.

-Acompáñame, tal vez el capitán Flint tenga algo de fruta.

Lou se levantó y siguió a Billy hasta el camarote del capitán, no sin rehuir la mirada de los tripulantes y los improperios que le gritaron cuando abandonó la cocina y que alcanzó a escuchar hasta la cubierta.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos al puerto?

-Tal vez mañana al anochecer –respondió Billy.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo una vez que lleguemos?

-Eso lo decidirá el capitán.

Sin saber por qué, a Lou le enfureció su respuesta.

-¿Así que eso es todo? Me secuestras, arruinas mi vida y me dejas a la deriva.

-No dije que te voy a dejar a la deriva –dijo Billy sin poder reprimir una risa-. Dije que el capitán Flint decidirá tu destino. Yo estoy dispuesto a pedir un rescate por ti, pero si su decisión es dejarte libre, eso se hará.

-¿Y si decide venderme como esclava? ¿O prostituirme en un…burdel? ¿O asesinarme?

-No hará tal cosa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Dijiste que no podía confiar en ninguno de ustedes.

-No, te dije que no podías confiar en la tripulación, el capitán Flint y yo somos punto y aparte.

-¿Así que son piratas honrados? Nunca había oído semejante cosa.

-Estoy a diez segundos de aventarte por la borda, señorita Louise Wilmer. Lo haré parecer un accidente.

-¿Y ahora me amenazas? No tienes consideración con una dama.

-Una dama –repitió Billy bufando con sorna-. Las damas que conozco permanecen en silencio y acatan órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

-Si las damas que conoces pertenecen a un burdel, es seguro que hay dinero de por medio –terció Lou.

-¿Quieres que te pague para que te calles? –preguntó Billy.

Lou sintió arder sus mejillas y cruzó los brazos molesta. Nunca se había sentido tan insultada en su vida. Billy sonrió triunfante al ver que había ganado la discusión y los dos se encaminaron al camarote de Flint en silencio.

El capitán Flint, con tantos compromisos que tenía, pensó en decirle a su visitante que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo, pero al final optó por atender.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La prisionera se rehúsa a comer lo que hay en la cocina –dijo Billy echándole toda la culpa a la joven.

Lou le dio un pellizco en el antebrazo.

-Me refiero a que…la comida no es apropiada para una señorita como ella –repuso Billy.

Flint miró a Lou y suspiró.

-Déjanos solos –ordenó.

Billy asintió y sentó a Lou en la silla frente a Flint. Ésta le suplicó con la mirada que no se fuera, pero no había nada que hacer. Billy salió del camarote y cerró la puerta.

Flint se levantó de su asiento y sacó una botella de ron que tenía en una pequeña bodeguita en un rincón junto a su cama. Tomó dos vasos y sirvió una cantidad considerable en cada uno. Luego le acercó un frutero que tenía jugosas manzanas rojas y plátanos.

-No encontrará nada mejor en este lugar –aseguró dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Lou olfateó el contenido y lo acercó a sus labios, pero el sabor no era su favorito. Prefería el vino dulce o el champaña. El líquido ambarino, sin embargo, le pareció aceptable en el estado sediento en el que se encontraba. Tomó una manzana y la devoró dejando de lado sus modales de la alta sociedad.

-Lamento que hayan resultado las cosas así –agregó Flint-. Mi intención era únicamente tomar el cargamento de canela que iba a bordo del Marcela.

-¿Me va a dejar en libertad?

Flint terminó el ron y dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio. Luego se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación.

-Mi intención era tomar la canela del Marcela –repitió Flint-, pero la decisión de Billy no fue tan mala, después de todo. Es cierto que mi barco está en aprietos económicos actualmente. Un rescate como el suyo nos caería más que bien. Podríamos saldar algunas deudas y nos sobraría para gastar moderadamente hasta que tengamos otra presa. Disculpe si decido no dejarla en libertad, pues una oportunidad como ésta hay que aprovecharla.

Lou se tardó un momento en responder. Al oír la explicación de Flint sintió cómo poco a poco se iba esfumando su apetito. Carraspeó un par de veces para que su voz no sonara distorsionada por la conmoción que la azoraba en ese momento.

-Usted mismo dijo que haberme secuestrado significaba echarse encima a toda la armada inglesa. Ignoro si usted conoce la identidad de mi padre, pero basta con decirle que es un hombre poderoso. Le gusta tener la última palabra. No aceptará un trato con piratas, primero tratará de recuperarme por medios más efectivos y a los que está acostumbrado.

-¿Dice usted eso para intimidarme? Conozco a su padre, Samuel Wilmer, y sé que no estará dispuesto a aceptar mi trato, pero tendrá que hacerlo si desea verla a usted con vida una vez más.

Lou contuvo la respiración de golpe, pero recordando las palabras de Billy y del capitán Wilson, se relajó en su asiento.

-Usted tiene fama de ser un hombre razonable, y según el joven Billy Bones, ponerme en peligro significaría ir contra su ética.

-Voy a pedirle que no clame conocerme, señorita Wilmer. Soy un pirata.

-Un pirata honrado.

Flint no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Un pirata honrado? Nunca oí una cosa semejante.

-Billy Bones dijo que…

-Le ruego que reconsidere en quién deposita su confianza –la interrumpió Flint-. Billy Bones es el contramaestre del Walrus, es el que dirigió el saqueo contra el Marcela, es el hombre que la secuestró y que la ve como un hombre vería a un saco de oro, eso cuando no la ve como si quisiera meterla en su cama.

Lou no pudo responder nada. El calor subió a su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Flint le acababa de echar en cara la verdad que estúpidamente estaba tratando de pasar por alto. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido creer que Billy Bones era distinto sólo porque la había mantenido "a salvo" en el barco? ¿No era, pues, el autor de sus desgracias? Si no fuera por él, en esos momentos estaría de camino a Liverpool, bajo la vigilancia del capitán Wilson, en quien su padre había depositado su confianza.

Lou agachó la mirada y dejó el vaso con ron en el escritorio. No se le ocurría qué decirle al capitán.

Flint percibió su bochorno y vergüenza y suspiró. Era difícil tratar con mujeres, pero era más difícil tratar con mujeres adolescentes, y aún más tratar con mujeres adolescentes con un alto rango en la sociedad.

-Puede quedarse a dormir aquí.

-No creo que…

-A menos, claro, que desee pasar la noche en el polvorín.

Lou aceptó quedarse en el camarote.

-Le diré a Billy que vigile la puerta –agregó-. Usted decide si lo deja entrar por la noche o no.

Y dicho esto salió y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lou se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara. La cama de Flint era cómoda, mucho más que la que le habían proporcionado en el Marcela. Vio que había fruta picada encima del escritorio y un vaso de agua al lado. Devoró el desayuno y se asomó afuera del camarote.

Billy estaba sentado contra la puerta, y se fue para atrás cuando Lou la abrió. Se puso de pie y vio fijamente su cabello rubio que iba tejido en una trenza despeinada, sin duda como prueba que se acababa de despertar.

-Señor Bones –saludó Lou.

Billy le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza. Lou pensó un momento si tenía algo más que decirle, pero no se le ocurrió nada. El silencio era algo incómodo, hasta que Billy se atrevió a romperlo con una invitación a pasear por la proa.

Lou recordó las palabras de Flint sobre no confiar en Billy, así que aunque caminaba a su lado mantenía una distancia prudente. El día estaba precioso, la brisa salina movía los mechones de cabello en su rostro y el movimiento del barco era agradable. Billy se detuvo en la punta y se agarró a la cuerda que sujetaba la vela.

-¿Hoy llegaremos al puerto?

-El viento es favorable –respondió Billy.

Lou se acercó más a la orilla y se entretuvo largo rato viendo el reflejo del barco en el agua. Billy la empujó por la espalda a modo de broma pero la agarró por la cintura a tiempo. Lou soltó un gritito y se aferró a las manos de Billy, pero reaccionó rápidamente y se alejó de él, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por el contacto tan personal.

Billy sonrió y regresó su vista al mar. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Lou hizo una observación sobre los peces que nadaban junto al Walrus.

-¿Por qué no los pescan? Podrían comer pescado fresco todos los días.

-No lo sé, supongo que nadie está dispuesto a pasar tantas horas a pleno rayo del sol.

-¿Podrías atrapar uno para mí? –aventuró.

-No soy un pescador, soy un pirata.

-Entonces dame los instrumentos, yo lo haré.

Billy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sabes pescar?

-Mi padre siempre quiso tener un varón para instruirlo en el arte de la equitación, la cacería y la pesca, pero en cambio me tuvo a mí. Encontrarás que, en efecto, no soy como el resto de las damas.

Billy sonrió y tuvo que admitir, aunque no en voz alta, que Louise Wilmer superaba sus expectativas.

-Bueno, eso está por verse. Traeré la cuerda, el anzuelo y la carnada, y prometo que haré que el señor Randall te cocine lo que pesques esta mañana.

Billy se alejó de la cubierta y fue por las cosas que necesitaba para la pesca. Iba a descuidar por un par de horas sus labores, pero el Walrus estaría bien sin él.

Y mientras tanto, a unos metros del mástil central, Singleton observaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su momento por fin había llegado, Billy Bones se había separado de la joven, dejándola completamente expuesta y sin protección. Singleton se acercó a Louise con una calma tortuosa, disfrutando el recorrido hasta posicionarse detrás de ella y observarla a placer.

-Ese bastardo de Billy Bones te tiene muy resguardada –dijo Singleton con sorna.

Lou se giró asustada al escuchar la voz del pirata detrás de ella y se alejó unos pasos, sintiendo cómo sus latidos se aceleraban sin control.

Singleton acarició su brazo con el dedo medio y la sintió estremecerse, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su ego.

-El botín debe repartirse entre toda la tripulación.

-No soy un botín –respondió Lou en voz casi inaudible.

-No es justo que te tenga sólo para él. Nosotros también queremos un poco de lo que tú tienes.

-Aléjate de mí –Lou le dio una bofetada sin pensarlo, y la mano se le entumeció, pero no eran nada comparado con la parálisis de su cuerpo entero.

La expresión de Singleton era una mezcla de ira y lujuria. Agarró a Louise de las manos y se lanzó a besarla por la fuerza. El olor a alcohol, pólvora, sangre y podredumbre le causó un mareo a Lou y tuvo que girar la cara, pero entonces Singleton lamió su cuello y forcejeó con ella para levantarle el vestido.

-¡No, quítame las manos de encima! ¡Billy! ¡Billy!

Algunos piratas que observaban la escena se empezaron a reír de sus gritos de auxilio. Envalentonaban a Singleton de rolar a la joven para tenerla entre todos, mientras que otros se limitaban a observar o a ignorar la escena y seguir con sus labores.

Las risas se apagaron de golpe cuando un chasquido sonó detrás de la cabeza de Singleton. Era Billy sosteniendo la pistola contra su nuca. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios tensos, los nudillos de la mano que agarraba la pistola estaban casi blancos de la fuerza empleada.

Singleton se apartó lentamente de Lou y se giró hacia Billy; el cañón quedó entre sus ojos.

-¿Te crees muy hombre porque traes un arma? –escupió Singleton.

Billy no respondió, tenía controlado el temblor de rabia de su cuerpo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría sin jalar el gatillo. Tenía que pensar en todas las consecuencias, no solamente en dejarse llevar por el calor del momento.

Singleton lo veía con odio, aún a pesar de la extrema diferencia en su complexión y estatura, y en la desventaja de estar desarmado.

-Más vale que dispares de una puta vez, de lo contrario te meteré el cañón por el culo hasta que te guste.

-Aléjate de ella –gruñó Billy.

Singleton sonrió.

-Creo que no soy el único que piensa que esta puta de burdel tiene más que suficiente para complacernos a todos.

-No lo repetiré una vez más –exclamó Billy-. Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima.

Las manos de Singleton se empuñaron para lanzarse sobre Billy, pero la culata de la pistola le dio de lleno en la nariz antes de que pudiera dar un paso. La sangre chorreó como una fuente y se agarró fuertemente la zona afectada sin dejar de insultar a Billy de mil formas distintas y llenarlo de amenazas por haberse atrevido a golpearlo.

-¡Será mejor que te cuides! –alcanzó a gritar cuando Billy se alejó de la escena jalando a Lou del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del barco, Billy se detuvo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Lou abrió la boca un par de veces pero no pudo articular ningún sonido. Al final negó con la cabeza y tomó una profunda inhalación para serenarse.

-Es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola –se disculpó Billy.

Parecía que estaba realmente angustiado por lo sucedido. Lou se dio cuenta de esto, pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no se preocupara, que afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo. Billy compuso una sonrisa y sacó la delgada cuerda y el anzuelo.

-¿Todavía tienes ganas de pescar?

Lou asintió y se dirigieron a la cubierta de babor, lejos del bullicio y de hombres como Singleton, que sólo esperaban el momento para atacar.

Se sentaron con los pies colgando hacia el mar y Lou preparó el anzuelo con destreza. Billy se entretenía viéndola sacar la lengua cuando hacía los nudos, y de pronto le daban ganas de quitarle el anzuelo para impedir que se cortara, cosa que afortunadamente no sucedió. Lou puso la carnada en la punta y dejó caer el anzuelo. La velocidad del Walrus no era la indicada para pescar, era más adecuado estar en un lugar inmóvil para que los peces picaran, pero no estaba de más probar algo de suerte.

Billy estaba más concentrado en ver el perfil de Lou que lo que estaba haciendo. La forma de su nariz respingada y el labio superior sobresaliente le hacían querer acariciarlos. El sol hacía brillar su hermoso cabello rubio y enrojecía sus blancas mejillas. Observó también sus tupidas pestañas y las cejas fruncidas, y se preguntó cómo se vería si relajara su expresión por un momento. Seguramente tan hermosa como una deidad griega. Billy contuvo la respiración e inclinó su cuerpo inconscientemente al de Lou. Si pescaba algo o no, lo tenía sin cuidado, pero era fascinante ver ese contraste que tenía frente a él. Una joven hermosa de la alta sociedad haciendo una actividad mundana como pescar en un barco pirata. De pronto, se sintió culpable por haberla secuestrado en primer lugar. Tenía razón, había sido muy arriesgado y ahora le había arruinado la vida.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Billy Bones? Llevas ya un rato observándome.

Billy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-En muchas cosas.

-Crees que no atraparé nada, ¿verdad?

-Creo que con algo de suerte lo harás, aunque sea uno muy pequeño.

-Soy capaz de atrapar un tiburón –aseguró Lou con voz seria.

Billy soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que puedas manejar algo tan grande como un tiburón.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Ya veremos –respondió Billy.

Lou suspiró y se recargó en la cubierta, pero el corsé era bastante incómodo para estar sentada en esa posición. Billy notó que hacía muecas cada que se movía y lo entendió de inmediato.

-¿Quieres quitártelo?

-Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Lo digo en serio. Aquí no tienes por qué usar esas prendas tan estorbosas.

-Claro, todos preferirían que no llevara nada encima, ¿no es así?

-Sabes que sí. Pero no me refería a eso. No se va a acabar el mundo porque una dama se quite esa cosa.

-¿Así que ahora soy una dama?

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras.

-Pues estoy bien así, muchas gracias –respondió Lou cruzando los brazos y volteándole la cara.

Billy suspiró y sacó una navaja del bolsillo, cortó los cordones que se ataban a la espalda y jaló la prenda para arrojarla al mar.

-¡Estás loco! –gritó Lou cubriéndose con las manos.

-De nada –respondió Billy recostándose hacia un lado con un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza.

El corsé flotó lejos de su alcance, y Lou lo observó con una mezcla de añoranza y alivio. Se sentía bien su nueva libertad, pero su educación no dejaba de recriminarle que había hecho mal. ¿Qué diría su madre si la viera en ese estado? De seguro le daría un ataque de nervios.

Lou sintió que la cuerda se tensaba de pronto y gritó victoriosa. Billy se enderezó y la ayudó a jalarla, pero cuando tuvieron el premio entre sus manos, se miraron un segundo y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Era un pez pequeñito, no más grande que la palma de la mano de Lou.

-Buen trabajo –dijo Billy con sarcasmo.

Lou lo zafó del anzuelo y lo regresó al mar.

-¿Qué haces?

-No tengo ganas de comer pescado. Esperaré hasta que lleguemos al puerto.

Y afortunadamente, no pasaron ni tres horas cuando el Walrus avistó el muelle de Nueva Providencia.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN PIRATA HONRADO**

 **Capítulo tres: Una noche en el burdel.**

Billy se levantó y le indicó a Lou que lo siguiera. Gritó las órdenes de recoger las velas para detenerse y antes de acercarse demasiado al arrecife soltaron el ancla y el Walrus se detuvo por completo. El movimiento de la tripulación aumentó. Empezaron a descargar la canela en los pequeños botes para llevarlo al puerto y la mayoría se dispuso a pasar una buena noche en la taberna, rodeados de mujeres bellas y dispuestas.

Entonces el capitán Flint salió de su camarote y se entretuvo en una conversación con el señor Gates y el señor Dufresne, ajustando cuentas y sacando porcentajes de la recompensa que obtendrían por la canela. Flint tenía que hablar con Eleanor para hacer el negocio, pero al ver a Louise Wilmer recordó que la situación no era tan sencilla.

-Llévala al burdel –le ordenó a Billy-. Nos reuniremos en lo de Eleanor para deliberar.

Billy asintió y condujo a Lou hacia uno de los botes en el que iba el señor Dufresne y el señor Gates. Ninguno de los dos le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada a la joven Wilmer, cosa que ella agradeció internamente.

-¿Quién es Eleanor? –preguntó Lou dirigiéndose a Billy.

-Eleanor Guthrie, está a cargo del comercio del mercado negro en Nueva Providencia.

-¿Guthrie? ¿Es pariente del señor Richard Guthrie?

Gates, Dufresne y Billy intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

-Es…posible… ¿la conoces? –preguntó Billy.

-A ella no, pero estoy segura de que alguna vez oí a mi padre mencionar al señor Guthrie en sus negocios –respondió Lou, pensativa.

 _Malas noticias_ , pensó Billy. Si Louise conocía a Richard Guthrie, ponía en peligro toda la operación. Si Samuel Wilmer se enteraba de que la mantuvieron prisionera en Nueva Providencia, en donde Richard Guthrie era el mandamás, no dudaría en declararle la guerra a todo Nassau y, tratándose de un hombre tan influyente, tendría el apoyo de toda la armada inglesa. Valiéndose del pretexto de rescatar a Louise, se dedicarían de lleno a acabar con la piratería en las Bahamas.

.

.

Charles Vane, como en muchas otras ocasiones, no estaba en buenos términos con Eleanor Guthrie. Llámese pleito casado, diferencias ideológicas o sentido común, a Vane no le agradaba del todo que la rubia pasara más tiempo del que debería en compañía de la prostituta francesa. Sospechaba que incluso le daba más importancia al burdel que al comercio que le confería a Vane y a su tripulación. Siempre llevaban buena mercancía y sus ingresos a la isla eran de primera. No había, pues, pretexto alguno por parte de Eleanor para no hacer lo que le correspondía respecto a su relación.

Mientras Charles deliberaba qué tal vez ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, se decidió por zarpar para ir de cacería. Jack y Bonnie lo habían estado presionando para irse de aquel puerto, pero no fue hasta que Eleanor le dio con la puerta en las narices, que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al Ranger.

En el camino se topó con Flint y algunos miembros de su tripulación, y para sus malas pulgas se dio cuenta de que traían un buen botín.

Quiso empezar una discusión con el capitán del Walrus, pero se vio ignorado no como si Flint quisiera evitar una pelea o trajera prisa, sino como si ni siquiera existiera.

Vane se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Para ser honesto, él tampoco estaba de humor para eso.

Billy lo vio caminar frente a él escoltado por Jack y Bonnie y rehuyó la mirada de esta última. No sabía por qué, pero Anne Bonnie lo intimidaba de una manera muy particular. Lou no pasó por alto esto y sonrió.

-¿Te asustan las mujeres, señor Bones?

-Claro que no.

-¿Y esa chica?

-No es sólo una chica –intervino el señor Gates-. Anne Bonnie es una pirata, y de las más temibles con las que me he topado.

-Silencio –ordenó Flint.

Lou le dirigió una última mirada a Bonnie y siguió a Billy y a los otros al burdel.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de piratas y hombres del pueblo. El alcohol salpicaba de los barriles y de las jarras, las mujeres bailaban alrededor o estaban sentadas en las piernas de algún cliente, susurrándole cosas al oído o riendo a carcajadas cuando sus faldas y vestidos eran levantados para manosear sus muslos.

Lou se sonrojó por las visiones y trató de seguir su camino sin voltear a ver a nadie, pero era difícil ignorar la música, las carcajadas y los gritos de júbilo a su alrededor.

-Te acostumbrarás –le dijo Billy al oído.

Lou vio que el señor Gates y el señor Dufresne se dirigían a la barra para pedir una ronda de bebidas, así que sólo quedó ella con Billy y el capitán Flint. Trató de imaginárselos a ellos en el lugar del resto de los clientes, pero no pudo. De alguna forma ni Billy ni Flint parecían pertenecer a ese lugar. En el barco eran perfectos, pero no en el burdel.

Eleanor Guthrie los recibió y después cerró la puerta. Primero intercambió una mirada silenciosa con Flint, y cuando vio a Billy y a Lou sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era obvio que una joven hermosa y vestida como Lou en compañía de dos piratas del Walrus no era buena señal.

-¿Qué es esto?

Flint volteó a ver a Lou sin decir nada y luego se recargó en el marco de la ventana que daba hacia la playa.

-Tengo un cargamento de canela que quiero vender.

-¿Canela? ¿Eso es todo?

-Son días difíciles, Eleanor.

-Dímelo a mí. No he recibido nada bueno en meses. La mercancía es mediocre, y todos esperan que les pague como si me estuvieran trayendo las joyas de la corona.

-¿Cuánto puedes darme?

La desesperación en la voz de Flint era notable, aunque trató de ocultarla.

-Descarguen todo y llévenlo a la bodega. Le diré al señor Scott que haga el inventario y revise la demanda en el mercado.

Flint asintió. Eleanor volteó a ver a Lou, como esperando que se presentara o le dijera qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

-Louise Wilmer, Eleanor Guthrie. Eleanor, Louise Wilmer –dijo Flint.

-¿Wilmer? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-Billy creyó que sería una buena idea secuestrar a esta joven que se dirigía a Liverpool para pedir un rescate a su padre.

Eleanor abrió la boca con asombro. Se dejó caer en la silla y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-De todos los piratas con los que he tratado en mi vida, jamás te habría relacionado con los que secuestran, Billy Bones –Billy iba a decir algo pero Eleanor siguió hablando-. Dime que no es la hija de Samuel Wilmer.

Al ver que ninguno contestaba nada, se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, claramente angustiada.

-¿En qué carajos estabas pensando? –le gritó a Billy-. Su padre y el mío tienen negocios importantes. ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que estás metido, en el que está Flint y en el que estoy yo? Espero, por tu propio bien y por el de todos en esta maldita isla, que no le hayan hecho nada a esta pobre chica.

Billy parecía asombrado, no sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias tan desastrosas.

-¿Qué me recomiendas? –le preguntó Flint sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los presentes.

Eleanor suspiró y se sirvió un vaso de ron. Lo apuró de un trago y se sirvió otro.

-Esto es malo, muy malo.

-¿Qué me recomiendas, Eleanor? –repitió Flint con calma.

-Pedir un rescate no es una opción –sentenció la rubia-. No dudarán en tomar represalias, sin contar que no estarán dispuestos a hacer un trato con piratas.

-Si no hay rescate, ¿qué haremos con ella? –preguntó Billy.

-Dentro de dos días llegará un navío que se dirige a Inglaterra. La mandaremos de regreso y fingiremos que todo fue un malentendido.

-¿Tendrá pasaje seguro?

-Sí, son personas de fiar, no son piratas.

-¿Y luego? –intervino Flint.

-Convencer a la señorita Wilmer de que le diga a su padre que no tome represalias contra el Walrus ni contra Nassau. Echarle la culpa a alguien más.

Lou contuvo la respiración cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella. No podía creer que después de todo le estuvieran pidiendo que guardara silencio.

Eleanor se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Sé que no estamos en posición de pedirte algo así, pero por favor, reconsidéralo. Billy Bones no es un mal muchacho, y estoy segura de que el capitán Flint te ha tratado bien.

Lou intercambió una mirada con los aludidos y luego se mordió el labio. Sería casi justicia divina ver a Singleton obteniendo su merecido, pero Eleanor tenía razón, ni Billy ni Flint habían sido malos con ella.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa –respondió.

-Lo harás –dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. En dos días estarás zarpando de regreso a Liverpool.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que se quede aquí hasta entonces? No está segura en el barco –dijo Billy.

-Le diré a Max que le dé una habitación con sábanas limpias.

-Gracias –respondió Lou.

Billy volteó a ver al capitán y éste le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza, indicándole que podía retirarse y que dejaba a Lou a su cargo.

Cuando Eleanor y Flint se quedaron solos, este último se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de ron con toda la confianza del mundo. Eleanor se dejó caer en su asiento y se recostó. Flint se puso atrás de ella y le dio un masaje en los hombros.

-Relájate.

-Esto es serio, Flint.

-Ya está solucionado. La chica regresará a su casa, sana y salva.

-Espero que sea así y que no les guarde rencor.

-Está interesada en Billy, se le nota a leguas, no hará nada que lo perjudique.

-¡Billy la secuestró!

-Y debiste verlos cuando estaban pescando, nunca vi una pareja más feliz y desigual.

Eleanor asintió. Si Flint estaba tan seguro de eso, tenía que creerle.

.

.

Billy llevo a Lou a la taberna para que comiera algo. El guisado no era exquisito, pero las cocineras eran mucho más hábiles que el señor Randall haciendo puchero. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo para no ser molestados.

Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Billy sabía que tenía que disculparse de algún modo con Lou, pero se sentía tan idiota que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Así que regresas a casa…

Lou le lanzó una mirada asesina por recalcar lo obvio, cuando el autor de sus desgracias era él y nadie más.

-Escucha, no soy bueno para pedir disculpas, la verdad no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice, pero si de algo sirve a estas alturas, lamento haberte secuestrado del Marcela.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

-Dentro de dos días zarparás rumbo a Liverpool y con suerte nunca más tendrás que volver a estas aguas.

-Eso espero.

Billy asintió. Las palabras de Lou fueron más duras de lo que esperaba, y le calaron profundamente. Había sido un tonto al pensar que lo perdonaría sin más ni menos. No lo odiaba, eso era obvio, pero estaba seguro de que le guardaba rencor por todo.

-Creo que no te agradecí por haberme salvado hoy en la cubierta –dijo Lou después de una pausa.

-¿Hablas de Singleton?

Lou asintió.

-No fue nada –respondió Billy dándole un trago a su cerveza-. Hice lo que debía hacer. Te dije que no estarías a salvo con ellos.

-Pero tú te encargaste de que así fuera –replicó Lou-. Ni siquiera me agradas, Billy Bones, pero eres un buen pirata.

-Un buen pirata –repitió Billy con una sonrisa-. No existe tal cosa.

-Entonces uno de los dos está equivocado.

Billy no respondió nada. Observó a Lou terminarse su comida y un rato después Max se les acercó.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Billy –saludó la morena.

-Hola Max.

-Tú debes ser Louise. Acompáñame, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Billy también se puso de pie, pero Max le puso la mano en el pecho para que se sentara.

-A no ser que quieran compartir habitación, creo que podemos encargarnos nosotras –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que debo tenerla vigilada.

-¿Por qué?

Billy no sabía hasta dónde Max estaba enterada del problema en el que estaban metidos respecto a Louise Wilmer. Si bien era sabido que Eleanor compartía con Max más que relaciones de negocios, también podía ser muy discreta cuando se lo proponía. Lo mejor era suponer que Max no sabía la identidad de Louise y dejar que se la llevara para instalarla en la habitación como si se tratara de un huésped sin importancia.

-Sólo decía.

-Estaremos bien –respondió Max.

Lou le dirigió una última mirada Billy antes de seguir a Max hacia la parte de arriba del burdel. Desde la habitación que le asignó Max podía verlo perfectamente desde la ventana, pero decidió mantenerla cerrada para evitar inconvenientes.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la ropa?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Pídele lo que quieras a cualquier chica, Eleanor nos dio indicaciones de atenderte bien esta noche.

-Eso no será necesario.

-Espero que puedas dormir bien. Las noches suelen ser muy ruidosas en este lugar.

Max le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Lou se quitó el vestido y quedó sólo en camisón. Aunque le gustaba pasear en Liverpool, se sentía exhausta en el transcurso de dos días. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada, tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos respecto a cierto pirata que aguardaba en la parte de abajo y en la conversación que habían tenido antes de que llegara Max.

¿De verdad era Billy un buen hombre? Su apariencia, su amabilidad y su actitud le decían que sí, pero su oficio y sus acciones del día anterior le decían que no. A veces la molestaba sin razón alguna, pero la defendió cuando fue necesario. La mente de Lou era, pues, un mar de contradicciones, y ella se sentía como un náufrago en medio de la tormenta.

Dos días. Dos días tenían que bastar para aclarar sus pensamientos. En dos días zarparía a Inglaterra y no tendría que verlo nunca más. Hablaría con su padre de lo sucedido y dejaría que él se encargara de las consecuencias. Si decidían o no atacar Nassau, le tenía sin cuidado, ella estaría en Liverpool, de vuelta con su familia y en su círculo social. Todo esto quedaría sólo como un mal recuerdo, como una pesadilla y un inconveniente mientras viajaba por las aguas de las Bahamas.

Con esta decisión tomada, se permitió relajarse y se metió bajo las sábanas para conciliar algo de sueño. Las carcajadas y los gemidos que se colaban por las paredes le parecieron sólo un murmullo en comparación con los latidos de su corazón. Supuso que se debía a la incertidumbre de estar sola en un lugar desconocido y no al hecho de que estaba pensando en Billy Bones.

.

.

Mientras la joven Louise Wilmer yacía en la cama del burdel, el Dilacerante se abría paso por la misma ruta que había seguido el Walrus. Los hombres levantaron la red que habían lanzado el agua y sacaron una prenda de color rosa palo.

El señor Linus, que ocupaba el puesto del contramaestre desde que había asesinado al anterior, sonrió al reconocer un corsé de señorita y no dudó en llevarlo directamente a ojos del capitán Moria.

El capitán del Dilacerante, Alexander Moria, era un hombre sanguinario. Se dedicaba a la piratería desde que tenía memoria, y se jactaba de haber navegado por los siete mares en más de una ocasión. Tenía apenas treinta años cumplidos, y más cicatrices de las que podía contar. Su inclinación no era precisamente el comercio de mercancía robada, sino el saqueo de puertos prósperos de cualquier continente en el que fijara la vista. Peleaba, violaba y mataba sin miramientos, y cuando pisó la cubierta del Marcela, apenas dos horas después de que el Walrus hubiera terminado de robar el cargamento de canela, descubrió que se habían llevado algo más importante.

-No me interesa la canela –le había dicho al contramaestre-, ya te dije que no soy un comerciante ni un mercader. Quiero el premio que se llevaron, el cual he estado rastreando desde que zarpó de Nueva España.

Cabe mencionar que Moria sabía el día y la hora en la que el Marcela pasaría a recoger a Louise Wilmer, el lugar exacto en el que cargarían la canela en el polvorín y la ruta que seguiría para ir de regreso a Liverpool.

Pero había un problema. Mientras que él apuntaba hacia la joven Louise, James Flint apuntaba hacia la canela. El primero que llegara se quedaría con el botín que quería, excepto que Flint había decidido llevarse también a la chica.

Moria no tenía nada personal con ningún pirata ni con nadie en particular. Sus saqueos eran aleatorios, casi nunca planeados o por venganza, pero si algo no estaba dispuesto a tolerar era que le quitaran a su presa. Una vez que recuperara a la chica, se aseguraría de matar hasta el último tripulante del Walrus para dejar claro que nadie se metía con él y vivía para contarlo.

Esta idea lo hizo sonreír, y la cicatriz que bajaba de su ceja hasta el mentón se plisó de forma extraña. Sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más oscuro, ese que adquiría cuando estaba impaciente y sediento de sangre.

-Capitán –lo llamó Linus-. Encontramos esto en el agua.

Linus le entregó el corsé y Moria lo examinó con detenimiento.

-Nos estamos acercando –exclamó.

-El rumbo es correcto. El Walrus se dirige a Nassau.

-Y si no me equivoco, llegará a Nueva Providencia para negociar con esa zorra Guthrie –añadió Moria-. Bajen las velas y a toda velocidad. Llegaremos esta noche y reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece.

Los hombres así lo hicieron. Alexander Moria olfateó el corsé y observó las aguas negras que se abrían frente a él para darle paso al Dilacerante. Muy pronto pondría las manos sobre Louise Wilmer, ya casi podía sentir su suave y cálida piel y los latidos de su corazón bombeando en su blanco pecho.

.

.

Billy Bones ya estaba pasado de alcoholes. Seguía sentado en la misma mesa desde que Lou y Max se habían retirado, y lanzaba miradas discretas de cuando en cuando al aposento de la rubia. Tenía que empuñar las manos y hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a buscarla. Dudaba que estuviera durmiendo, o si lo estaba haciendo seguramente se trataba de un sueño en extremo ligero.

Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con estruendo llamó su atención. Volteó la cara hacia la puerta y vio entrar a tres hombres con armas de fuego y espadas en el cinturón. Max se acercó a ellos y les dio la bienvenida, pero el que estaba en medio y parecía ser el líder la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared.

De inmediato el resto de los presentes se callaron y se pusieron de pie, presintiendo que muy pronto empezaría una pelea. Los dos hombres que acompañaban al agresor pusieron la mano en la culata de la pistola, listos para desenfundar y llenar de plomo al primero que se atreviera a intervenir.

-Estoy buscando al capitán Flint –dijo el hombre con voz calmada.

Max apenas si tocaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies. El hombre vio que le costaba trabajo respirar y por ende hablar y aflojó su agarre pero sin soltarla del todo.

-El capitán Flint no está aquí –respondió Max.

-¿Y en dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Acaso está metido debajo de la falda de Guthrie, en su oficina?

Max no sabía qué responder. Le sostuvo la mirada valientemente, pero parecía que quería salir corriendo de ahí o darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

Billy se puso de pie para intervenir pero al final no fue necesario, pues en ese momento entró Eleanor seguida de Flint. El hombre reconoció al capitán del Walrus y soltó a Max, que se alejó de la escena y no tardó en verse envuelta en los brazos de sus compañeras para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Lárgate de mi puta taberna –gruñó Eleanor.

-Espera, Eleanor –la detuvo Flint-. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Alexander Moria, capitán del Dilacerante –explicó-. Me parece que tú tienes algo que me pertenece.

-Estoy seguro de que no es así, pero escucharé lo que tengas que decir afuera –respondió Flint fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eso no será necesario. Verás, no es ningún secreto de Estado. He venido a recuperar mi botín que te llevaste del Marcela.

Billy se tensó en su lugar al escuchar el nombre del barco en el que viajaba Louise. Flint sonrió con sorna.

-¿Tu botín? Pareces algo perdido, así que déjame explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas en Nassau. Las presas son del primero que llegue. Llegué primero al Marcela y me apoderé de su cargamento, ya cerré el trato con la señorita Guthrie.

Moria escupió al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Eleanor.

-No me interesa la estúpida canela ni los tratos que hayas hecho con tu puta personal. Vine por lo que me pertenece, y lo tomaré de una forma u otra.

Flint tensó la mandíbula al escuchar cómo le había hablado a Eleanor, pero se contuvo de golpearlo porque iniciar una pelea no era buena idea, mucho menos con hombres necios como aquellos.

-Si no te refieres a la canela entonces me confundes con otro. Mis hombres tomaron el cargamento del polvorín y nada más.

-No juegues conmigo, Flint. El capitán Wilson dijo que se llevaron a la chica.

Flint no fue tan estúpido como para intercambiar una mirada con Billy, pero éste entendió que tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Billy se escabulló entre las mesas y corrió a las escaleras sin que lo vieran. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Entró sin avisar ni hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de Lou. Tomó su vestido de la silla y la sacudió de los hombros.

-Louise, Louise, ¡despierta!

Lou se incorporó de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con la cara de Billy.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones –respondió Billy arrojándole el vestido a la cabeza y caminando hacia la puerta para asomarse-. Vístete, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-A donde sea, ¡pero ya!

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, Billy Bones –exclamó Lou cruzando los brazos.

Billy cerró la puerta y dio largas zancadas hasta llegar al lado de Lou.

-Voy a salir contigo de un modo u otro, así que te sugiero que te vistas si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

Lou bufó molesta pero obedeció la orden. Se puso los zapatos y se acercó a Billy, que estaba asomándose nuevamente por la puerta. Escucharon de pronto algunas botellas rompiéndose y el ruido sordo de una mesa al caer.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lou alarmada.

-No hagas ruido y sígueme –dijo Billy jalándola del brazo.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la barra a tiempo para ver a Flint y a Moria envueltos en una pelea. Flint era fuerte, pero Moria era más rápido. Los dos tenían sangre chorreándoles de la nariz y de la boca, pero el intercambio de golpes no cesaba. Flint lo estampó contra la pared y en cambio recibió una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Moria lo agarró del cabello y le dio con la rodilla en el rostro.

-Vamos, abuelo, podría seguir toda la noche.

-Es suficiente –dijo Eleanor poniéndose entre los dos, pero recibió un revés por parte de Moria.

-No te metas –escupió Moria.

Eleanor se puso la mano en la mejilla y estaba a punto de regresárselo sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero Flint se levantó justo a tiempo y lanzó un puñetazo que encajó limpiamente con la mandíbula de Moria.

-No vuelvas a tocarla.

Moria se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y sonrió. Sacó el revólver de su cinturón y le apuntó a Flint directamente entre los ojos.

-Última oportunidad –sentenció-. ¿Dónde está la chica?

Lou observaba la escena desde las escaleras con las manos en la boca para no gritar. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida, mucho menos una pelea entre dos hombres.

-¿Dónde está Louise Wilmer? –repitió Moria.

Lou contuvo la respiración y tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Billy para no desfallecer. Flint estaba recibiendo una paliza por su culpa, y aun así se negaba a entregarla. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Lou.

Billy le tapó la boca y la detuvo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mirada de Moria se posó sobre ellos y con un asentimiento de cabeza les indicó a sus dos hombres que fueran por ella.

-¡Billy, corre! –gritó Flint.

Billy se quedó estático un momento y luego se echó a correr hacia la habitación llevándose a Lou consigo. Los hombres que estaban en la taberna fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para interponerse y una nueva pelea surgió entre los gritos y alaridos. Flint le dio un manotazo a la pistola de Moria y ésta salió volando y se perdió en medio del tumulto. Arremetió contra él y lo golpeó tantas veces que fue imposible llevar la cuenta. Moria se defendió como pudo y finalmente logró zafarse del agarre de Flint y salió corriendo de la taberna.

-¿Estás bien? –Eleanor se acercó a Flint y examinó sus heridas.

Flint la apartó de sí y asintió.

-¿Dónde está Billy?

-Corrió hacia la habitación –respondió Eleanor viendo hacia las escaleras que estaban vacías.

.

.

Segundos antes de que Moria escapara de la taberna, Billy entró con Lou a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –exclamó.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. El tejado alrededor de la casa les permitiría escapar, pero estaba muy alto como para saltar sin lastimarse.

-Yo iré primero.

Salió por la ventana y se agarró al tejado para descender lo más abajo que podía sin soltarse. Su complexión alta le era muy útil. Lou no dejaba de mirar alternadamente hacia Billy y hacia la puerta detrás de ella en caso de que Moria apareciera. No es que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, pero era peor ser tomada desprevenida.

Cuando escuchó que Billy cayó se apresuró a salir también por la ventana. Sintió vértigo cuando se asomó a ver lo alto que estaba, pero sin perder tiempo se agarró al tejado y dejó caer su cuerpo cuan largo era. Billy estiró los brazos y la atrapó en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo.

Lou se estremeció por la cercanía y sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Los labios de Billy estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos, podía contar sus pestañas si se lo proponía y ver el tono azul de sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró Billy.

Lou asintió y Billy la puso en el suelo. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho, tan intensamente que seguramente despertarían a todo el vecindario. Billy carraspeó y desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

-Hay que irnos –dijo jalando a Lou del brazo e internándose en las calles de Nueva Providencia.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-No lo sé, ese sujeto no descansará hasta llevarte con él.

Lou suspiró angustiada.

-No lo permitas, por favor. Sé que no es tu obligación encargarte de mí, Billy Bones, pero si ese hombre…

Billy la tomó de la cintura y acunó su rostro con la mano izquierda al tiempo que sellaba sus labios con un beso. Lou no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, cuando supo lo que estaba pasando cruzó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca de Billy y profundizó el beso.

El cuerpo de Lou se amoldaba a la perfección al de Billy. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron al momento bajo la luz de la luna. Billy saboreó su esencia y se embriagó con su aroma delicado, mientras que Lou se sintió más segura que nunca entre los brazos de Billy.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos, pero no para el capitán Alexander Moria, que los observaba fijamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
